


Kujo family Christmas

by YusukeKujo



Category: Persona 5, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yusuke Kujo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YusukeKujo/pseuds/YusukeKujo
Summary: An au where Jotaro is Yusuke's (from persona 5) father, and so is Kakyoin. They got a surrogate with Jotaro being the donor each time, the surrogate being Airi (Yusuke's mother). This is just how the Kujo family would spend their Christmas.You can find me on Instagram @kuru.tagawa! I make more content for Yusuke Kujo there, as well as other aus!
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Kujo family Christmas

"PAPA DADDY WAKE UP!!"  
Noriyaki woke up to the sound of his daughter screaming and jumping on his bed, smiling tiredly when he heard his husband grumble.  
"What is it Jolyne?"  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"  
"Jolyne please stop yelling, you'll wake your brother up-"

He was interrupted by the feeling of someone tugging on his shirt sleeve, turning to see his son wide awake. Noriyaki smiles gently, running his hand through Yusuke's hair. "Good morning dear.."  
The young boy snuggles closer into him, Jolyne now moving on to try to shake Jotaro awake.  
"DADDY DADDY WAKE UP WE HAVE TO OPEN OUR PRESENTS!!"  
"Good grief..I'm awake.."

Noriyaki laughs, watching as his husband force his eyes open. "Good morning Jojo." He leans over to give him a kiss, Jotaro mumbling against his lips.  
"Morning Nori.."  
"Ready to get up and open some presents?"  
"PRESENTS!!"  
"I suppose I don't have a choice with miss demanding here." Jotaro sits up, Noriyaki wrapping his arms around Yusuke before he stands up, lifting his son up. The redhead smiles when he feels Yusuke nuzzle his face into his shoulder, pressing a kiss onto his head. "Come on Yusu, let's go open your presents.."

Once two cups of coffee and one cup of hot chocolate were made (Yusuke gets a bit of Jolyne's), the family of four gathered around the tree to open their gifts.

"This is for you Jolyne." Jotaro hands a box go her, since, well, Noriyaki's hands were full of a still sleepy Yusuke.  
"Yay!!" Noriyaki smiles, watching his daughter tear through the wrapping paper, her eyes lighting up when she finally saw what it was: a pair of pink roller skates.

"Do you like it dear?"  
"I love them!! Thank you pa, thank you daddy!!" Jolyne grins, Jotaro reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Perhaps when the snow clears out, I can teach you how to skate, how about that?"  
"Really? Thank you daddy- you're the best!!"  
Noriyaki chuckles, turning Yusuke, who sat in his lap. "Now it's your turn." He hands a present to him, Yusuke staring at it for awhile, before he reaches for it. It felt...soft, what could it be? The young boy starts to peel the wrapping paper off....

It's a plushy of a baby penguin, soft and fluffy. It looked like it was handmade too..  
Yusuke feels the plushy for awhile, before he nuzzles his face into it, giggling giddily.  
"...I guess that means he likes it." Jotaro chuckles, Noriyaki nodding as he smiles. "Looks like it." He hums, combing Yusuke's hair back as his son plays with his new toy. "Oh, before I forget.." Noriyaki turns his attention back to his husband, watching as Jotaro produced another present.  
"..for me?"  
"Open it." Jotaro simply replies, moving to take Yusuke out of his lap.  
"Well, okay.." Noriyaki takes the present from Jotaro, tearing the paper off. He opens the rather big box..

"..Jotaro this-!" Noriyaki's eyes widen as he turns to his husband. It was a small, child-sized easel.  
"..I know you're worried about Yusuke not warming up to you, what with him hanging out with Airi and all that..so, I thought that you two can do some painting together.." Jotaro explains, turning away in embarrassment.  
"..Jotaro..." Noriyaki puts the easel aside, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Thank you.."  
"..it was nothing love." Jotaro sighs, pressing a kiss onto his head.  
"I wanna join!" Jolyne grins as she squeezes her way into the hug, the couple laughing softly.  
"...merry Christmas Jojo."  
"Merry Christmas Nori.."


End file.
